The Poetic
by Isaella Marie Cullen
Summary: Poems that reflect each character's inner struggle throught their lives. Told from the different points of veiw. Solemn, gruesome, and sad. WARNING: I just updated, except its kind of Lemony... Careful...
1. Jacob: Dont Cry

Jacob

Once she was so free, an angel without care,

but then her true love left her, upon the forest fair.

Then her heart did break, ripping at the seams,

the only sounds she made, were her sad and mournful screams.

She was lost to him, and she cried her tears like rain,

did he have no pity, could he not feel her pain?

Her sobbing was quieted, as she sat under the stars,

The moonlight gazed softly over her thousand jagged scars.

Her scars lay not upon, her soft and smooth white skin,

but more or less inside her, for what matters is within.

It saw her broken heart, scattered all about,

It saw the way her eyes showed, her pain, her fear, her doubt.

Her soft cries were muffled in the silent night,

Nothing I could do, would ease her quiet fright.

Her wings had lost their feathers, comforting and soft,

The wind carried them swiftly away, floating aloft.

Her pain was felt, all throughout the land,

to feel her pain and misery, near impossible to stand.

I prayed so hard for the angel's agony to stop,

but her sadness, it continued, down to the last teardrop.

I lifted my head, and shouted to the skies,

God, dear god, did you not hear her cries?

Can you not help this angel, help to ease her fright,

did he do this intentionally? For enjoyment, and delight?

Then the rain, it stopped, the angels tears, they dried,

the vile creature returned, and the angel no longer cried.

There was joy inside her heart, as the broken souls combined,

no longer was I needed, forgotten, out of sight and mind.

What shall I do now, that my angel held another's heart?

I shall simply die, for my soul has torn apart.


	2. Edward: Hate Me

Edward

I watch her slumber, her breath so deep,

Yet I cannot face her, my heart doth weep.

In a sweet angelic whisper, once again it's heard,

From her gentle, soft red lips, emits the name, "Edward."

I sigh for I know that I am with her, even in a dream,

I cannot wonder any longer, what her love doth mean.

I stare into that face and know, that deep within,

that I must leave this angel, so her _true_ life can begin.

I am not the one for her, though it will tear me apart,

my body and my spirit will die, as will my lifeless heart.

And with a broken spirit, I told the angel I loved no more,

I made her promise to do no harm, then left her on the floor.

I heard her cries as I ran away, I tried to block them from me,

but no mater what I tried, only her broken cries could I see.

I ran up to a mountain top, I cried my hurt and pain,

the clouds above me broke, and the sky began to rain.

The rain became the tears, that I was unable to cry,

I stopped my endless mourning, and silently thanked the sky.

I looked up to the heavens, basking in the sight,

but my soul was missing, and I could not see the light.

For the true love I had left, _I_ had left her broken,

surely she would heal, and my name would go unspoken.

But as for me? I would hide, curl into a ball,

and only hope for her happiness, as my soul would slowly fall.


	3. Bella: Diamond Tears

Bella

I sat upon my bed, my heart ripping at the seams,

my pillow smothered my face, muffling my screams.

I knew it was not his fault, he'd left because of me,

I knew it was my flaws, and imperfections did he see.

In my dreams I was cold, alone and haunted,

I could not see, for love was openly flaunted.

I hated myself, but mostly, I just blamed,

I could not stand the emptiness, till I nearly went insane.

And as I cry over, my lost soul,

and his presence gone, doth take its toll,

I think of only you, and what you do to me.

Do you not miss me? My hurt, my pain, can you see?

My heart has been shattered, its all askew,

is not near as painful as when I lost you.

I will rebel, do all that there is to hear your voice,

do not be angry, for it is my choice.

Please forgive me, my beloved dear,

you will, perhaps, forget me here.

I love you. Though my actions say otherwise,

I will forever look upon you, with my loving eyes.


	4. Rosalie: Left to Die

Sorry I haven't written in awhile. I just haven't had any inspiration lately. I don't know if I like it very much. Its nice, but just not very good. Tell me what you think.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosalie

Across the forlorn street I lay,

My spirit, life doth take away.

I could feel no life, it was bereft,

my old forgotten mem'ries left.

I wept, but tears shed were in vain,

for none could heal my soul again.

I asked god to swiftly take my life,

That I may feel no pain of strife.

"Please," I prayed, "_please_ do this for me,

do you have no mercy? My god, set me free!"

Then an angel appeared, to take me far away,

away from all this pain, I smiled as I lay.

His glory divine, the light about him shone,

now I would be lifted, as not to die alone.

My eyes did close, the pain allayed,

I found myself with angel's aid.

I than commenced to think, that this may be a dream,

I could not comprehend the fact, of this dark and dreary theme.

Not so sudden, I felt the pain,

Was that not fire within my veins?

I shuddered and began to cry,

For it was not heaven which I lie.

I suffered most assured and sincere,

and cried with long forgotten tear.

The pain it stopped, no longer tears I shed,

I knew that without the pain, I was most surely dead.


	5. Esme: My personal Hell

Esme

I stood. Between Heaven, between Hell,

A silent breath before I fell.

I cannot breathe, I cannot see,

knowing I gave my soul to thee.

A flash of lightning lights my way,

Would I end my life today?

I laugh, for I know, that I'm defying you,

You seem inescapable, no matter what I do.

The pain, oh the pain! I wish it'd go away,

I smile as I know, that it _will_ this day.

I drop to the ground as I silently cried,

Oh the things I did, and the things I 'd tried.

I had tried to make it _better_ for him and I,

but it was always wrong, for I was scared to cry.

The pain was my escape, from my reality,

You took away my hope, my dreams, and my sanity.

I stepped toward the edge, spreading my arms wide,

I could fell the hurt apparent, from all the pain inside.

This isn't the way my life was meant to be,

you ruined my existence, you _destroyed _me.

I took a final step, into the black nothingness,

a thump, a crash, a bloodied skull, of my forgotten bliss.

The darkness overcomes me, and I cannot see,

I do not care, for I know, that I will soon be free.


	6. Jasper: Saving Me

Jasper

To sacrifice all that you wished you believed in,

to release the monster that grows from within.

To fight for what was said to be right,

bodies strewn about the night.

Fighting, fighting, hate and blood,

doused in oil, water, mud.

There is no reason for me to live,

there is nothing _more_ to give.

But then, there is a small bright light,

shining through my darkened night.

She tells me that she loves me so,

That she will never let me go.

She is but a stranger, yet she wants me free,

Her excitement and enthusiasm, quite confuses me.

My fear is my own, how does she know?

Do my eyes give me away? Tell me, does it show?

My pain I keep inside, away from prying eyes,

no one sees the things I hide, all of it is lies.

You say you can help, that I'm not made of steel,

She tells me she loves me, and can help me to heal.

You must remember, that you should contend,

my wounds will be too hard to mend.

My feelings are different, my emotions are unknown,

do you wish that I control my love, or would you like it to be shown?

Go, turn to me, feel and touch me as you please,

put my wild thoughts to rest, stop the torture and the tease.

You say you love me more than life, show me how you feel,

no longer will I suffer from this pain, please help me to heal.

I am hot with anticipation, my body is on fire,

Dominate my body, fulfill the wild desire.

I look into your eyes, and see into your soul,

a burning lust, hot and sensual.

Finally I leap, tackling you to the ground,

we kiss each other up, we kiss each other down.

You are Enrapturing, I loose myself, its captivating,

your touch, your feel, Intoxicating.

You are screaming in fulfillment, close am I to you,

bringing me relief, that no one else could do.

I love you, Alice.


End file.
